


Dean Winchester Is Not A Hugger

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Jack is just a Lad, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cas gets brought back from the Empty, Dad!Castiel, Dad!Dean, Episode AU: s15e20 Carry On, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is God, One-Shot, Post-Episode AU: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Post-Season/Series 15, Soft family dynamic, This is so soft, dad!Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: Dean isn't a hugger. Everyone knows this. He hugged Sammy when he came back from the dead or was dying. He hugged Cas only in times of peril, or a tight grip on his shoulder which had been their trademark excuse for intimacy.But that didn't mean he wouldn't give one if the need arose.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Dean Winchester Is Not A Hugger

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like it after something that happened to me today so have some fluff

Dean isn't a hugger. Everyone knows this. He hugged Sammy when he came back from the dead or was dying. He hugged Cas only in times of peril, or a tight grip on his shoulder which had been their trademark excuse for intimacy.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't give one if the need arose.

Jack had been back for some time, tired from the running around and getting Cas back from the Empty he had taken to sleeping most of the time. It seemed he was adjusting as well as anyone thought from ingesting the previous God's omnipotence as one would expect. They didn't bother him, not usually. They were mostly reminiscing in post-reunion glow.

Sam and Eileen had gone on a trip as soon as Castiel was pulled back from the clutches of the Empty. Dean was partially glad for that given that he had wanted to spend as much time making up for the lost time between Castiel confessing his love for Dean and him returning to Dean's arms, hopefully never to leave again. Dean found most of his time afterwards looking up research to keep the Empty from showing up again and trying to swindle their way into taking Cas back to the void realm.

Tonight was such a night.

He tipped back the beer bottle to his lips, taking the last few drags to polish it off. The empty bottle tinked in the otherwise silent library. Dean had has feet up, relishing in the warm feeling of the alcohol working it's way through his system. There was a large book settled over his lap. Castiel was sitting next to Dean, their finger tips twirled together as they sat in silence researching. Dean had on one earphone, fingers occasionally taping against Cas' as his music shuffled through the playlist.

Castiel looked up to see the empty bottle and moved to get up and presumably get more, but Dean tightened his hold on Cas' fingers and the former angel sat back down in the chair, resuming their research. The music from his headphones blared in his head as he flipped another page, not seeing what he was looking for.

The sound of Scorpions covered the sound of footsteps behind him.

He started only a moment at the tap on his shoulder. Cas looked up before he did, presumably seeing the person arrive from his position before Dean registered someone was approaching.

Dean turned back with the ear that didn't have the earbud in it to address whoever it was who had approached him. He had assumed it was Sam or Eileen, but they both had other ways of getting his attention between Sam's _so get this_ or Eileen flicking the lights to get everyone's attention, so he was surprised to turn around and see Jack standing just a few steps behind him. Dean looked back full, eyes trained on the blonde nephilim.

"Hey Dean?" Dean pressed his lips together to indicate he was listening. "Can I have a hug?" Dean saw Cas' head whip up out of the corner of his eye and Dean closed the book in his lap, setting it on the table in response. He took out his headphone and stood in front of the teen, his arms held out wide.

Jack wasted no time in stepping forward and pulling close to Dean. Dean could hear Cas behind him, adjusting in his seat as if he wanted to reach out and grab Jack in a protective embrace, but held off as he watched the scene unfold. Dean felt Jack's breathing hitch as he closed his arms around the boy.

"I just don't know what I'm doing. I thought I could just make a few changes here and there to improve the overall function of Heaven and then we could work with Hell like we used to with Rowena in charge, but I don't know what's going on half the time. No one tells you the price of omniscience.I thought knowing everything would make it easier. But it's harder this way. I wish I knew nothing like I used to." This went on for some time. Dean eventually rested his chin on the top of Jack's head as the boy continued to talk, his voice cracking as he tried desperately to hold back tears.

Dean had nothing to say to the boy. He had never been god and honestly he didn't wish that on someone who had only been alive for a total of four years now. He kept his hold firm, but warm as he let Jack have his moment in Dean's arms. Eventually the nearly vice like grip in Dean's sides subsided and he pulled back a little bit to see that Jack's eyes were puffy and red, but he had a faint smile on his lips.

"Come on buddy, it isn't always going to be Bible worthy work you're doing, but it's good work none the less. And you'll always have your family here for when things get like this." Dean squeezed Jack's shoulder, rubbing his other arm gently.

"You will never be alone in this work, Jack." Castiel piped up from behind Dean. He still looked every bit the father figure he had become for Jack as he stood with a gaze that indicated he would join in this emotional session if Jack asked. Jack gave a tight nod, his face going back to its usual color as he calmed down.

"Yeah, thanks." Dean gave a small smile in return and dropped his hands from Jack's shoulders. "Can we call Sam and have him pick up dinner tonight?" And like that Jack was Jack their adopted child, not Jack the new god of a world terrorized. Dean looked back at Cas, Cas had a soft look on his face as he took in both Dean and Jack in front of him.

"What do you say hubby? Pizza or burgers?" Dean reached out behind him to grab Cas' hand with his own. Their fingers slotting together as their rings made a faint clinking noise in the otherwise quiet room.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me over at tumblr if you find this enjoyable, I have been in a Destiel rut and honestly I am not going to be out of it any time soon. gayaliensyndrome.tumblr.com (I can't and never will be able to figure out hyperlinks in the notes)


End file.
